Deus
Deus (デアズ, Deazu; Latin for "God"), sometimes refered to as Deus ex Machina (デアズエックスマッチナー, Deazuekkusumatchinā; Latin for "God in the Machine") and Nostrum Rex (ノッストルムレックス, Nossutorumurekkusu; Latin for "Our King") is the leader of the Holy Knights, the 1st Knight. Appearance Deus is a tall woman, standing at 5'11, with an athletic build. She has light brown skin with long black hair that extends halfway down her back in addition to dull gray eyes, though flashbacks show they used to be dark brown. She wears what appears to be a white cheongsam with short sleeves that extends to her knees and loose white pants with a pair of black shoes. Over this she normally wears her Abyssus Animus which takes the form of a set of medieval plate armor. The only times she is seen without the armor is during a brief moment before the war against the Holy Knights which shows her relaxing in a hot spring and when she has invoked Excitatio. Personality Deus is very solemn, prefering to remain in her private chambers, leaving Haruka to actually lead the Holy Knights in her stead. She is also noted as being somewhat lazy. As noted by Hibiki though, she can be deadly serious, and is even noted as becoming consumed by bloodlust in battle. Powers and Abilities Monsterous Spiritual Energy: As the 1st Knight of the Second Generation of the Holy Knights, Deus is recognizes as being one of, if not the, strongest spiritual beings in existance. Not even Haruka, the 2nd Knight, is able to properly judge her power. Deus's spiritual energy manifests as a dull gold. Tactus Master: Though not to the same degree as Hibiki, Deus has mastered Tactus to the point she leaves an afterimage behind during the teleportation. Expert Hand to Hand combat: As her casual attire would imply Deus is skilled in martial arts, namely Taijiquan, more commonly known as Tai Chi. When forced into hand to hand she is able to use this skill to quickly disarm her opponents, and was actually able to use her skill to counter the effects of Amaterasu's Bankai. Enhanced Durability Enhanced Strength Abyssus Animus Invidus Rex (Latin for Envious King) is Deus's Abyssus Animus. It takes the form of a set of black medieval looking plate armor, with clawed gauntlets, flat pauldrons, and a metal "skirt" that extends to just above her knees. It represents the sin of Envy. *'Regnum' (レグナム Regunamu Latin for Kingdom): Deus holds out her hand and creates a weapon out of her spiritual energy. Weapons she has created are: **Broadsword **Longsword **Greatsword **Lance **Spear : Excitatio (Latin for Awakening): Due to her immense power Deus is able to rewaken the true nature of the Abyssus Animus, that of a Zanpakuto. Doing so she is able to force the slumbering Zanpakuto Spirit within awake allowing her to tap into the true power of her Abyssus Animus. :: Bankai: Kami Jogi (神定規 Japanese for "Divine Ruler")After preforming Excitatio Deus can invoke the Bankai form of the Zanpakuto that formed her Abyssus Animus. During Bankai the armor she normally wears shatters and fades away into reishi. In its place a large single edged basket hilted sword appears in her hands. :::: Massive Power Augmentation: Using Bankai enhances Deus's already godly levels of power even further, making her the most powerful antagonistic force to face Soul Society. This massive power has lethal repercussions however. While in use Deus's spiritual body actually begins to disintegrate as it cannot support the insane levels of spiritual power she puts out. She has stated that even using it for a single minute is long enough for the damage done to be so great she won't ever be able to invoke its powers again. As a result this is a true desperation attack meant to only remain active for a split second. Due to this severe restriction in use it is unknown what powers her Bankai actually possesses. Trivia *Deus's theme song is stated to be Falling Inside the Black by Skillet. *Deus is the only member of the Holy Knights who doesn't bear their Crest anywhere on her person. *Deus's real name is unknown, and she claims to have forgotten it completely. She adopted the name of Deus only after Hibiki began using it to refer to her due to her position as the leader of the Holy Knights. *Deus is the only member of the Holy Knights to survive the War waged between them and Soul Society. After her Abyssus Animus is destroyed she claims she no longer has any ties to what bound her to the path of vengeance. Category:Character Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Togabito Category:Female Category:Females